SOTA c14s01
Text The train slowly rumbled to a halt at the terminus just outside Appleloosa with a hiss of steam and several loud clanks as the machinery finished running down. There were no ponies to greet it on the ghostly platform, though: only sand, and a bit of litter that rolled slowly around the ground as a bitter wind hissed quietly past. The structure was only half-complete, like they had begun building a full station, but the construction had been shut down, or perhaps simply abandoned. It added to how phantasmal the atmosphere was, as the door of the passenger car finally opened and Luna Brynhild hopped down to the platform with a grimace, glancing down at the sand that had blown in through the incomplete walls and the ajar doors. She looked back and forth slowly as Scrivener Blooms and Twilight Sparkle followed her down, and then Applejack: the earth pony shivered as she looked back and forth despite how warm it was here in the desert morning, the goldenrod mare murmuring: “This ain't right at all... Braeburn ain't never missed being here when the train rolls in.” Luna grunted, then glanced over at Twilight Sparkle, who was frowning nervously back and forth. “Thou feels it too, does thou not?” “Yeah, I do, Luna. I don't like it.” Twilight shivered a bit: there was a... it was hard to describe. There was a sensation in the air of something tainted and unnatural, a feeling like static electricity as she murmured: “We should hurry into town, find out if this feeling is still present there.” Applejack looked at them uncertainly, biting her lip, and when Luna glanced at her curiously as the others climbed out of the train, she said finally: “I wanna go to my cousin's ranch. Braeburn... I'm worried about him.” Luna hesitated, then she looked over her shoulder as Celestia stepped down out of the train. The ivory mare looked back at her, seeing her question in her eyes, and then the white winged unicorn looked back and forth before giving the slightest of nods back to Luna Brynhild, who smiled faintly. She strode quickly forwards, then turned around, looking out over the group: they all looked nervous but ready, and the sapphire mare studied each and every pony here, thinking of everything they had to get done before she turned her eyes to Princess Luna, asking calmly: “Will thou defer to me, if I am to give orders?” “Of course.” Princess Luna bowed her head politely, looking respectfully across at Luna Brynhild. “I am not a warrior. But please do not forget that I am here to help, however I can.” “And thou can.” Luna Brynhild nodded firmly. “Take Freya into town with thyself, Shining Armor, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie. My big sister can attend to the logistics and scan the town for any signs of danger. Antares, my son, thou art in charge of offloading the train with Meadowlark, Scarlet Sage, and Apple Bloom. Unload all the necessary supplies, then wait here for word of where to carry the supplies. Discombobulation, I am sure, is lingering around here as well, have him wait here with thee when he shows his face. “The rest of us shall head to the Apple ranch, and see what awaits us there.” Luna Brynhild finished, and she smiled when Celestia nodded in quiet approval as Antares saluted awkwardly, even as he looked a little disappointed. But for now, Luna Brynhild turned her attention to Applejack, as Big Mac stepped calmly up beside her. “Lead us onward.” Applejack nodded with a relieved smile, then took the lead with her big brother: the three groups parted ways quickly, two groups walking in opposite directions towards different exits as Antares sat back with a sigh, lowering his head and muttering: “Great. I feel like a rear-echelon mother-bucker.” “Hey, watch your mouth, kid.” Apple Bloom said irritably, as Scarlet Sage sighed a little, but gave a small smile as she turned away with Meadowlark. Antares looked up embarrassedly, and Apple Bloom hesitated before she sighed, stepping towards Antares and looking down at him softly. “Look, I know you're anxious to prove yourself. I always was, too. But this is a job somepony has to do, and while I wish I was going out there to meet Braeburn and be investigating stuff, the little stuff has to be done too. And it ain't no reflection on your abilities, I think you know that. Your mom's just trying to keep everypony she can safe and in the best possible place for now.” “I... I know, I'm sorry, it just kind of slipped out, I guess. I'm just still... embarrassed from what happened on the train, and still feel like... a kid, I guess.” Antares shook his head slowly, then he offered a small smile. “I'm sure my chance'll come.” “That's better. Let's go.” Apple Bloom smiled and nodded, reaching up to slap him on the shoulder, and then she turned and gestured at him easily. “Besides, I'd rather be doing this than trying to make nice with the locals. Carrying boxes is easier than playing politics.” Antares grunted in agreement at this, but even as he followed Apple Bloom towards the storage car, he couldn't help but still feel a little bitter... and beneath that, a lingering nervousness that only made him more edgy, feeling like they were already being watched by malicious eyes. Top ↑